In today's diverse and complex society, drivers have increasingly spent more time in a vehicle during the day and thus want to conduct business or to obtain necessary information in the vehicle.
In addition, the drivers want to receive a vehicle navigation service such as traffic information and route guidance to a destination or various multimedia services such as AV functions such as listening to music using a CD, watching video and watching TV during driving.
In order to satisfy various demands of such drivers, technological development of information terminals, AV systems and navigation systems for vehicles is actively being carried out.
However, in order to perform such various functions in the vehicle, a driver or a user must find and operate a selection switch (or a button) provided to perform a corresponding function. In addition, upon making a call or selecting the frequency of a broadcast station in the vehicle, the driver may not be able to look ahead and thus may be exposed to accident risk.